


The Wild People.

by GirlInTheWardrobe (orphan_account)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Cultures, F/M, Future Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GirlInTheWardrobe
Summary: In a world that is running out of oil and natural resources, humanity travel to the extreme lengths to find what is left of the world they once knew.Even is a young man who seeks adventure and a world free from the Global Crisis, so much so that he joins an expedition in search of natural resources North. Where he comes into contact with the persons named as the Wild People...and the beautiful Isak.





	1. Part One, Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a dystopian universe fic so in the first chapter events happen very quickly, and there is a lot of explaining going on. More will be explained throughout the chapters when the story gets into full swing.

It was spring which meant that the air is still sharp and bitter with cold but the sun is out and things are growing again. Even in the Arctic Circle. Isak woke up with grass tickling his face. He had fallen asleep outside again. His mouth was dry and his lips were swollen from the cold. He pushed himself up with his hands and looked around himself. There was a strong wind coming in and all around him was the sound of the air blowing through the long grass and weeds.

The sound of a reindeer grunting brought Isak back to reality. He turned and counted the herd, there was still twenty of them, grazing the field. Despite falling asleep Isak had done his job. He lifted himself up onto his knees and sighed. He was hungry and he was thirsty. There was a spring not far from the field where Isak could wash and drink some water but he would not get food until he got back to the village. He had eaten all his food throughout the night, even when he was supposed to save it until morning.

With a grunt of his own, he picked himself up and onto his feet. He was stiff and he was also still tired. He supposed he would sleep again when he got back, that was if his mother had not found him a task to do.

Suddenly Isak’s head snapped up and he looked to the sky. The unpredictable sky, that today was sunny and bright, but was mostly grey and would unleash snow and gales upon them at any time. The thing was that to Isak all the sounds around him were familiar. The wind, the animals in the fields, even the sound of his own footsteps but there was one sound that was not familiar. That of a strange buzzing. He looked to the sky where the buzzing was coming from and saw a small black drone hovering over him.

Isak was no stupid, he knew what a drone was. It was there to spy. The drone circled around the field before flying off East at the same slow and heavy pace. Isak frowned and watched it fly out of his eyesight. The appearance of the drone had unsettled something within Isak, just like it had unsettled something within the landscape. Isak could feel it. He took cautious steps as he made his way out of the field and climbed over a wattle fence. From there he disappeared into the forest.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**The Distant Future.**

 

It was simply known as the Crisis because that was what it was, a crisis, Although for Even’s generation it was just a way of life. A way of life that involved having no money, no access to food or water whenever they wanted it and also no means of travel. If you were born in Oslo, you died in Oslo. The world had snapped back 100 years after the Crisis. People in Oslo’s large apartment blocks often had bathrooms for the entire floor and food was given by ration packs that were generated by how many hours you had worked. Only the super-rich had Krona, and Krona could buy you anything.

Alcohol and freedom of travel were reserved for the superrich, as was the food supplies. They could buy whatever they wanted before it was given to the public. Even as part of the public, he was in the majority of people in Oslo who knew what it was like to be cold and hungry most of the time. He was from one of the families who had suffered most when the Crisis hit.

In the past, the world had run on oil. Who could produce it? and sell it? Norway was a paradise on its oil trade, the North Sea was the tap that would not stop running. That was until it did. Until everywhere did. Mother Earth stopped producing oil and the world stopped with her. Cars stopped running. Shops closed and states became desperate. The Middle East was now a playground with different world powers acting as children snatching and taking from one another. As for Norway, there was still oil around in dribs and drabs. Anyone with the means of finding some could become very rich from selling to Europe, or extremely rich from selling to America. That was how the superrich funded themselves, on the back of luck and the American Dream.

Even and his family and friends still lived in Oslo, but it was the shell of what Oslo once was. Just like every major city in the world had become a shell of its former glory. It had been Even’s grandmother who had said to him ‘I wish we knew the good times while we had them’

To Even it was, all the same, he had never experienced the old ways, only the new.

As mentioned, alcohol was reserved for the superrich, if you were like Even then there was no way that you could afford such a luxury. Therefore the common people of Oslo turned to make their own moonshine which was served at special occasions and parties. The best moonshine maker in Oslo was an eccentric man named Eskild. Even had never met him but he knew that he studied at UIO, and was therefore either very rich or very smart. It was the latter. Even had never met the man and yet he currently sat in Eskild’s basement drinking his famous concoctions, how? His friends of course. Even was always left amazed by the connections his friends made.

‘Where is Eskild anyway? Even asked as he nursed his moonshine slowly. The basement was lit by dull fairy lights and lanterns around the room. The dark lighting hid the damp walls but did nothing for the smell. They were all in a cramped space sat on old cushions and broken chairs but the moonshine was good and it made Even’s head lighter after a full week of working in a fish factory.

‘He will be down soon’ the girl, Noora told him ‘he stays late at the University on Wednesdays’

Noora was another new face to Even, as were most of the people in the room. His friend Yousef had begun dating Elias’ sister Sana, both of whom were Even’s, friends. What it means now was that Yousef’s friend group and Sana’s friend group were merging. So there was a lot of new faces for Even to get used to. Not to mention the fact that Eva, another of Sana’s friends had brought along her boyfriend Jonas, and his friends Magnus and Mahdi.    

‘He makes good shit’ Jonas commented as he downed another glass

Even couldn’t help but frown, did Jonas not know that stuff this good was rare?

A cold chill blew through the basement and the blond girl, Vilde shirked and pressed herself into Magnus’ side. Nothing had been said yet but Even was pretty sure that they were a couple.

‘How long till summer?’ Mahdi asked as his body shook from the cold

‘About five months’ Mutta answered with a shrug

‘I can’t wait for summer’

Eva sat up as straight as she could after four glasses of moonshine ‘apparently someone from my office walked to southern Europe’

‘What?’ Magnus laughed ‘who?’

‘His name was David, he never showed up one day and apparently, he walked to Southern Europe’

‘How do you know he got there?’ Even asked

Eva shrugged ‘I don’t’

‘Exactly, he probably just gave up’

Everyone went quiet. They knew what “giving up” mean because many people did. What many people in the room did not know, except for Even’s close friends was that Even had once tried to give up himself. However, it was nicer to imagine that David had gone to Southern Europe, there were myths and fairy tales told about that place, with everyone wishing them to be true. Even wanted them to be true. He wanted all the fairy tales he heard about the world to be true. He just wanted to travel, and get out of Oslo. Yet, that was not going to happen any time soon.

The sound of the basement door opening pulled everyone from their thoughts. The door let in another rush of cold air but also a tall man with a shaven head and a smirk on his face ‘started the party without me have you?!’

Noora jumped up to greet the man with a hug ‘boys, this is the legendary Eskild!’

Eskild performed a little bow and then sat down at the head of the group and poured himself a generous drink. He stared around the room with narrowed eyes and focused on Even and his friends ‘So, you five are new’

‘I’m Elias’

‘Yousef’

‘Mikael’

‘Even’

‘Mutta’

‘And I’m Adam’

‘Well’ Eskild said as he raised his eyebrows at them ‘it is a pleasure to meet you but I am not going to remember that until you have been here at least four or five times’

The boys laughed out of humour and also nervousness. Eskild was such a confident character that they were all thrown a little. He also went to University so Even had expected the man to be a nerd of some kind. Someone who was quiet and kept their head down.

As soon as Eskild had entered the room the whole room had been focused on him. He talked about his day and also a boy he had recently met.

‘He’s a factory worker but he was walking past the University just as I was having my lunch and as fate would have it…’

‘Are you going to see him again?’ Noora asked hopefully

Eskild laughed ‘Noora, don’t talk stupid. I am as free as a bird and will not be held down by no man’

Everyone laughed.

‘If you don’t mind me asking’ Mikael started ‘what do you do at UIO?’

Thank god for Mikael, Even had been dying to ask all evening but could not get the words out of his mouth. Both out of nervousness and for how the moonshine sat heavily on his tongue.

Eskild licked his lips and looked down for a moment as he contemplated how much to tell them ‘I research cultures’

‘Which cultures? Any specific?’

‘The Ville Mennesker’Even did not know much about the Wild People, only that he was aware of their existence at the top of the habitable world ‘are they not basically the Sami?’ Even asked as he finally spoke up

Eskild turned to him quickly ‘no’ then he shrugged ‘a little bit more isolated and more remote’

‘If they like living like that leave them alone Eskild and stop researching them’ Jonas joked and everyone laughed.

‘Yeah, leave the tree huggers be’ Mahdi chimed in

But Eskild was not laughing ‘they are much more than that’ he said seriously ‘they are very complex people. Very old people. They are not tree huggers, they are just so isolated up there that they have never driven a car or watched TV. They have never had a war!’

‘But they are the Sami? Right? Just a really remote version? The ones who were not suppressed by us?’ Even pushed

Eskild shook his head again ‘they are you and me. Vikings who did not go East to Britain or South to central Europe but went North and crossed Sami territory until they couldn’t go any further. They did mix with the Sami early on but eventually, they just isolated themselves up there. They still have the old religion and speak the old languages. They are a really fascinating people’

Even was transfixed while the others were growing bored of the conversation ‘how do you know all of this?’ he asked in wonder

Eskild waved his hand as if to dismiss the question but he answered it anyway ‘old British, American and French explorer’s from the 1900s. There is very little in Norwegian or Swedish. It is like we were aware of them and just never bothered’

‘Has anyone ever seen one recently’ ‘One? Seen “them” you mean. And no, not for a long time’

‘Would you like to?’

Eskild moaned with ecstasy ‘oh my god, I would love too! It is basically my dream. In my opinion, we are so stuck because we don’t know how to live without technology anymore but they are up there having never really known it. They are so much better than us’

‘Right!’ one of the girls, Chris said loudly ‘enough of this tree hugger talk! Let’s play a drinking game!’

The topic was dropped much to Even’s dislike. He played the drinking games half-heartedly as his mind was now somewhere else. On the Wild People, a place without technology. A place that was never polluted with oil and never polluted by the greed of men. Even wanted to see it, he wanted to live it.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

  **A Month Later.**

It was a month later when Even finally plucked up the courage to walk through the doors of the University. He had just finished his shift and stank of the smells of the factory, but today had actually been a good day and he was feeling confident. The building was clean, so clean in fact that it made Even feel even dirtier. The superrich funded the Universities. To solve the crisis? Or to find ways of becoming richer? Maybe just to find more oil? Even did not know why all he knew was that he would never be able to go to a place like this. He followed the signs up the staircase and along endless hallways until he reached the room he was looking for. He had ignored the strange looks he had received as he walked through the halls and kept his head down. He didn’t belong here.

He knocked on the door and head a great deal of rustling from inside before the door opened and showed a tied and confused looking Eskild at the other side.

‘Hey’ Even spoke up quickly

‘I know you?’

‘Yes, I am Even a friend of Sana’s boyfriend’

‘Oh!’ Eskild smiled and opened the door wider

‘hello again! What do I owe the pleasure?’       

‘I wanted to talk to you again, about the Ville Mennesker?’

‘Come in’ Eskild walked back to his desk that was piled high with books.

Even shut the door behind him and took the seat opposite Eskild. The room was a mess with papers and notices that were written in red. The air in the room was heavy and brightly lit, it made Even wonder how Eskild got any work done in here at all. There was one notice on the desk that caught Even’s attention, it was an itinerary.

‘Going somewhere?’ Even joked

Eskild glanced down at the notice and smirked ‘actually I am’

‘What? Seriously?’

Eskild nodded still with the smirk on his face. He sat back in his chair and chewed the tip of a pen on the side of his mouth ‘guess where I am going?’

Even rolled his eyes ‘Bergen?’

‘Further North’

‘No way’

‘Yes way’

‘How?’

Eskild’s smile fell a little and he leant forward and put down the pen ‘it’s been going on for a while really’ he confessed ‘and Noora knowns nothing about it’

‘Oh’

‘I am paid to research the Ville Mennesker by Jean Hind….’

Even was aware of who Jean Hind was. He was the richest man in Norway and the richer he became the more he looked for oil, he found it and became even richer. He was a pig of a man and all the common people hated him. No wonder Eskild had not told Noora that he worked for him. From what Even had gathered about Noora was that she was a woman of strong opinions and strong values, just like Sana.

‘So there is oil there?’ Even asked in a quiet voice

‘They think so but they need to get to it without disturbing the local people. That is where I come in’

‘That is so cool’ Even gasped before he could stop himself ‘you will have to tell me everything when you come back!’

Eskild shrugged again ‘come with me’

‘What?’

‘I will tell Hind that you are my assistant, he will have to say yes’

‘Are you being serious right now!’

‘Deadly’

Even didn’t miss a heartbeat before shouting ‘yes!’ this was fate it had to be, fate had thrown Even a lifeline and his name was Eskild. He was getting out of Oslo, as long as the boss agreed. That and Even’s own mother.


	2. Part One, Chapter Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even fights against his friends and his family as he tries and achieves his dream of leaving Oslo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! The response to this fic has been amazing and I am so happy to have so many usual readers back because this is a very different type of fic from me! This chapter again establishes so more context so you may find it slow. Things will definitely get going in the next chapter :)

**Two weeks later.**

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_“The Wild People have a faith and a belief system that is barbaric and completely in contradiction with their friendly and peaceful nature. They do not define by sex or gender, nor do they shy away from unnatural sexual partners. In their pagan ways, they view their bodies as temples of pleasure rather than temples of God. This is a place where like the sun, gods light does not shine.”_

_ John Archibald Harris  _

_ English Priest and Historian  _

_ 1908 _

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Eskild had given Even a series of texts to read before the trip. They were all decorated with early 1900s drawings of people with large coats ice fishing, in the next drawing the people would be stood around small huts build around the base of trees. One of the drawings had Even entranced. It was a close up drawing of the face of a young girl. She looked just like a Norwegian. Despite being in black and white Even could tell that the hair was supposed to be blond and with light eyes. In the drawing, she did not smile. But there was life there. He face was stained by the elements.

The lived outside, in the forest. They lived in huts that were built around the base of trees but the explorers of the early 1900s had not been allowed in the homes, out of respect for the families.

The more Even read the more fascinated he became. They had a hierarchy based on age. The oldest person in the village was normally the one in charge. Roles were assigned by age. Beside the text, Eskild had written his own questions in pencil. What happens if the oldest in the village is not capable? Dementia? How long do they live? At work age does work begin?

All questions Even also wanted to know the answer too. Even also wanted to know how mental health worked in these communities. His own bipolar was something that could have hindered him from getting a job. He kept it quiet. He took no holiday time from work, his holiday time was spent in recovery. In a world where there was no money for food, there was no money for mental health.

He understood why Eskild loved these people so much. They were free.

Part of what made Eskild so shockingly confident and almost terrifying was his attitude towards sexual partners. The Crisis meant that contraceptives were expensive, as was medical treatment. Something about Eskild’s attitude words sex was love was compelling. Why not give up on the rules of society and to live freely like the Wild People.

Even took the drawing of the little girl and stuck it to his wall along with all the other drawings he took from magazines and cuttings of old pictures that he could get his hand on. Pictures of different countries and a different time.

Even put the papers to one side of his desk. Even was lucky to have a desk. His brothers didn’t have a desk and he always believed that he only had the desk because his parents had hopes that he would have gone to University, those hopes were dead now. Even’s room was so packed with furniture that it was impossible to move in the room without climbing over something. He had a single be against the wall with a small set of draws directly beside it. his desk sat at the end of his bed and there was a pile of reused books by the door. The door did not open fully. He had to squeeze through the small opening in order to get out. Even’s two brothers shared a room and as did his parents. Even had been lucky to get his own room, his room had previously been a pantry.

Even climbed over the chair and opened the door, he slipped through the door and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before leaving the apartment. He had still failed to tell his family about the trip with Eskild, maybe it was because it didn’t feel real yet. He barely knew Eskild and now it was like the man was training him up to be his apprentice. It was also because this was Even’s dream. He was leaving Oslo.

There were so many questions that needed to be answered. What happened if Even had an episode on the trip? Eskild did not know that Even was bipolar and Even was afraid to tell him, in case he would not be allowed to come anymore.

He was on his way to meet Mikael, he had promised. Even had been spending so much time with Eskild and researching the Wild People that he had been neglecting his friends, namely his best friend.

Even jumped onto his hand-me-down bike and started to peddle. He ignored the loud squeaking that came from the wheels. At least the squeaking meant that people knew he was coming, it made up for the fact that the bell was broken.

Bikes once defined Scandinavia, especially Denmark. They were a land of cyclists, prompting a green earth and healthy living. Now broken and abandoned bikes made up a large scrap metal trade across Scandinavia. People often looked for parts in scrap and repaired their own. In a world where engines were expensive to run and mentally hard to transport, bikes could be a lifeline.

Even travelled across the city and down towards the harbour. The sun was setting over Oslo and spring brought with it a harsh cold wind. Hopping off his bike he pulled his coat tight around himself and made his way to his and Mikael’s usual meeting spot.

Mikael was already there with his long hair in a beanie and his legs hanging off the edge of the harbour. He looked up as Even approached him and smiled a little. He looked tired. It had been a long week for everyone, every week was a long week.

Even sat down beside him and smiled at how much longer his own legs were than Mikael’s. At that moment Even wondered how tall on average a Wild person was.

‘You look a million miles away’ Mikael observed

‘I am’ Even admitted

‘That is what I was worried about’

‘How come?’

Mikael shrugged even though he knew exactly what he was worried about ‘I just don’t want you to get carried away with yourself. I know you are spending more time with Eskild, and that is cool but…he is dangerous’

Even sighed ‘why is he dangerous? Because he doesn’t care?’

‘Exactly, because he doesn’t care’

‘And he should? I should?’ Even pushed

‘Yes, you should’ Mikael sounded exhausted ‘because this is life Even, and life is constantly trying to fuck with us. I’m not saying that it is not okay to dream…’

‘Eskild has asked me to go on an expedition to see the Wild People with him’ Even quickly interjected

Mikael stared at him for a long time with his mouth open a little, then he frowned ‘is there something going on between you and Eskild?’

‘What?! No!’ Even laughed a little ‘I just have to get out, I have to see something different from this…from concrete’

‘This expedition though, is it for real? And why you? Why not a proper academic? It is a bit random’

‘Why not me?’

Mikael groaned ‘I am not trying to be mean, it’s just….big and something you have never wanted before. You always wanted to go South, not North. There is only ice in the north, and to be honest there is not much of that left!’

‘You’re worried I’m manic’ Even accused

‘I’m not! But have you thought about that? What happens if you have an episode? Does Eskild know?’

‘Look, I don’t have it all figured out, and I don’t have to because I feel like I have to do this’ Even breathed in quickly ‘and I don’t know why, but that’s how I feel’

‘Damn you Even, why do you always have to be so soppy?’

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

He could have slept for longer but the smell of food awoke something in his stomach that told him it was time to get up. It was dark inside of the hut so Isak did not know what time of day it actually was. He had been on night watch again that night and had been allowed to sleep once he got back to the village. It might have been early evening.

Isak climbed out of the hut being careful not to hit his head on the ceiling as he left. Isak was one of the tallest people in the village, abnormally tall for a young man of his age. It was the proof of southern blood in him. the majority of people in the village were short, with round faces and stubby fingers. Just like Isak’s own cousin Benne, who was the one cooking. His cousin was a whole seven years older than Isak and was a man of poor health. He was large and slowly but was a mighty fine cook and was good with the children. He was frying so fish over a fire when Isak came and sat down beside him. Leaning his head against Benne’s shoulder. Benne leant down and smelt Isak’s hair. He told him that he smelt and that he needed to take a bath when Isak complained he was told that he would not get any food until he had bathed. With a groan, Isak got back to his feet and walked away from the village towards the steam. The stream collected in a small pool about half a mile away from the village and that was the place often used for bathing. Isak took off his clothes and hung them on a low hanging tree branch. Then he stepped into the icy water, being careful to keep his body moving so that he could get used to the water. Once in the centre of the pool Isak laid onto his back and floated for a while. He looked at the white sky and listened to the soft rippling of water around him.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**One week later.**

 

The map of Norway was old but it did the job. Eskild stood in his office using a broken piece of a coat hanger as a pointing stick. He had struggled to find his actual stick under the amount of rubbish in his office. There was an opened bottle of moonshine on his desk and Even was watching the older man in awe as he pointed out their route. 

Jean Hind had given Eskild the okay to bring along an apprentice, but only one to keep down the coast of food and water. Jean Hind apparently was happy to agree to any reasonable terms that would get the expedition going. He did not care about the Wild People, he cared about the oil that was underneath them.

‘After we have travelled to the West Coast we will travel by boat North. We will have enough supplies on the boat to get us into Sami land, where we will stop to refill supplies before he set off again North to the Wild People. Any questions?’

Even jokingly raised his hand like an obedient pupil ‘and what happens once we get there?’

‘As far as I am aware, you and I will be sent in first once we locate the population and we will try to communicate with them. Hind is looking at setting up some kind of trade agreement. We give them food and medicine and such, and they give us their oil’

‘Do they even know they have oil?’

Eskild looked at him sharply ‘don’t underestimate them, just because they don’t live in houses or speak modern Norwegian, doesn’t mean that they are not smart. They know their landscape better than we do’

‘Sorry’

‘Don’t apologise Even, just learn’

Even nodded and sat up a little straighter. He took another sip of moonshine. He knew it was dangerous and that he had been drinking more in the last few months since he had met Eskild and started this big adventure. The fact of the matter was that he needed something to calm his excitement and his nerves.

He would need winter clothes for the expedition, including winter boots. All of which Even could not really afford and his current winter coats were not good enough. They were barely going to make it through a winter in Oslo, let alone the great north. Luckily Eskild was making a list of items needed for the trip, apparently, nothing was off the budget for Jean Hind and his team.

‘When will I meet Mr Hind?’ Even asked after they had gone through the plan a couple more times. They had talked about proper greetings and what to do if the Wild People did not want to speak to them. Eskild’s policy was always the same, be respectful.

‘Probably at the end of the expedition?’ Eskild said in an uncertain voice ‘I have never actually met him. I was employed for him under one of his goons, they will be there on the expedition’

‘He’s not coming? What is to stop people just taking and selling the oil for themselves?’

‘Even, this guy is a gangster dressed up as a businessman, I doubt that anyone is going to fuck with him’

‘Do you like working for a gangster?’ Even laughed

‘Yes’ Eskild admitted ‘it is a good opening in bars….just don’t tell Noora’

They carried on looking at maps and reading about past encounters until it was late in the night. By the time that Even had cycled back to his apartment building, he was faced with his worried mother who scolded him for coming home late. There was a look on her face that told Even that she knew that there was more going on. He was going to have to tell her eventually and sooner rather than later.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_The Wild People are not as I imagined them to be when I first read about the people at the top of the Scandinavian lands. They are Wild because they live like animals and sinners. Their possessions are few and far between and they are not peoples that have every progressed to currency, but rather exchange goods and services for other goods and services._

_I travelled to the lands of the Wild People in the summer and spent two months observing them before heading south back to Bergen and civilisation. I found the people welcoming, but also hostile. It was as if their actions but the looks in their eyes were different. They would feed you from their hands but judge you with their eyes._

_They live in the forest, often spread out in small villages. Families rarely move from village to village and many generations of the same family can be found in the same village. Their makeup is a mix of Germanic and Sami and this can be seen in their size and colour. The trees they live under often act as a natural shelter for the elements and parties are sent out for fishing and farming. Sometimes travelling for miles, but it is a way of life that has been unchanged for hundreds of years._

_They live as if hundreds of years have never passed them by. In their communities, the great developments of time have passed them by. They have seen no war, suffered under no poor governments. They do not have roads, they do not travel on large ships, they do not hang off the words of journalists, nor do they write their own words. They are a little bit of then living in the now._

_ C.J.Peterson  _

_ Canadian Explorer _

_ 1896 _

 

* * *

* * *

 

__

**Two Days Later.**

It was now the third time that Even had arrived home late, however, this time when he pushed open the front door it was to find both of his parents sat at the kitchen table waiting for him. There was a red letter sat on the table. A red letter only meant one thing. Even was sacked.

It was actually a good thing. It was now only two weeks until the expedition and Even still had to talk to his parents. The red letter only meant one thing, that Even was sacked. It was fair, he had been slacking off work, or not turning up at all. But he wasn’t manic, he was just destined for more, and that meant going north.

Even approached the table slowly and sat down in the only seat available and that was the one across from his parents. His father had a fierce crease in his brow, obviously, he was angry as jobs were hard to come by and he had worked hard to get Even one.

It was his father who picked up the red envelope and slid it across the table to Even ‘open it’

Even winced at his father’s tone and opened the letter. It was just as he had imagined, due to his absence from work and unimpressive performance Even was no longer employed by the fish factory.

‘So?’ His father asked

‘I am no longer employed’ Even said in a weak voice

‘Well, that is just great Even, fantastic! So what are you going to do now? Huh? What is your plan? It won’t be long before the OPP are on your back!’

Now his father was being overdramatic. The OPP was the secret police, the Oslo Private Police. They were privately funded and were known for homing in on the unemployed. People who did not clock in regular hours at a workplace or university. It was because they were suspicious of people earning money through drugs, moonshine or thought other black market means, things that could not be taxed.

‘Don’t be silly’ his mother said quickly ‘when we explain the situation to the factory…’

‘What situation?’ Even said quickly. He hadn’t even said anything about the expedition yet.

His parents didn’t say anything they just gave him the look. The stupid “we know” look that also made it seem like they were trying to be sympathetic. Sympathetic about what?

‘I’m not manic!’ Even shouted before remembering that his little brothers would be asleep in bed by now.

‘Even…’ his mother pleaded

‘I have a new job!’

The room fell silent and his father leant back in his chair as if the words had wounded him ‘what job?’ he asked doubtfully

Even swallowed hard, this was not going well ‘at the university’

Now his mother was awake and alert ‘the university?’

Even nodded ‘a researcher there, Eskild…he wants me to go and work on an expedition with him’

‘Expedition?’

‘North. For oil’

His mother and father looked at one another. Opportunities like this did not come around that often and oil was big business and big money. But an expedition? So suddenly.

‘Who is funding this? And when is it? how much are you getting paid?’ like always his father fired off questions, questions Even found hard to answer.

‘Jean Hind, Two weeks, and I don’t know’

It was not that Even did not know how much he was being paid, but he did not know if he was being paid at all, and his father picked up on it.

‘Even? What about pay?’

‘I have not asked yet’

His father groaned loudly in frustration ‘is this even a job? Huh? No this is too risky’

‘What do you mean too risky?’

I agree with your father’ His mother agreed ‘you should go back to the fish factory and beg them for your job back’

‘Mother!’

‘No Even, this is too risky’ his father stated ‘we are in agreement about this’

Even slammed his back against the chair and took a deep breath. He wanted to rip apart that red letter but all that would do was support his parent's theory that Even was manic. He just wanted to cry.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Two Weeks Later.**

For the last two weeks Even had been sat on his bed staring at the ceiling and feeling sorry for himself. He had been marched back to the factory in the morning by his mother who had got him his job back. No one wanted to talk about mental health so they had given Even his job back without argument. Even was also forced to break ties with Eskild, and hand back his papers.

Yet every time Even went to sleep all he dreamed about was the North and the people who lived there. Often in his dreams, he was in a wild forest, floating in a pool of water. In a place where there was no concrete, no sound and no rules. A land of free men.

Today was the day, Eskild would soon be leaving the University campus and travelling to the West Coast. It was funny because just as Eskild would be getting ready for the adventure of a lifetime while Even was putting on his shoes and getting ready for another shift.

He left the apartment but not after giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and got onto his bike. As he set off in the direction of the factory he could not help but feel a tight knot of anger build in his stomach. This was Even’s life and he was wasting it. Even knew how valuable life was, he had almost lost his own and what was he doing with it now? Living by the rules in the same city that he was born in? Being restricted by his disorder and the fears of others?

Before Even knew it he had changed course. He was peddling in the opposite direction of the factory. The university campus was in sight.

Even let the bike fall to the ground with a crash and he jogged over to where Eskild was packing his large backpacks into the back of a car. A car that had been paid for by Jean Hind.

‘Even!’ Eskild cried in surprise ‘is your mother here to have a go at me again?’

Even shook his head ‘I have to come’

‘Do your parents approve?’

‘Please Eskild!’

A cheeky grin formed on the older man’s face ‘get in the car’

Even pretty much jumped into the car and pull on the seatbelt – this would be the first time that Even travelled by car.

The car travelled along the streets of Oslo where envious pedestrians stared and gawped. Then into the countryside where farmers wives looked up with lowered brows and children ran alongside until their tired legs couldn’t keep up anymore. Until finally Even could see the coast, where in the distance a large grey ship was docked on the harbour. The ship was the biggest thing Even had ever seen and loaned with a sense of awe and fear. Even was on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Who is everyone supporting in the World Cup?

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you have found it interesting. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue?


End file.
